A Town Called Insanity
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang has to stop a ghost town from insanity.
1. You Called?

It was a town full of fear and hopelessness. No one knew how to live peacefully. Everyone was on the brink of insanity.

This was going on for 30 years now. And as you know, it wasn't an ordinary town. It was a ghost town. This means that no one lived here, yet there were people living their lives and doing ordinary things.

No, no, they weren't zombies. They were ghosts. Simple ghosts. They wore old western clothing and some wore Stetsons.

The mayor of the town, Colonel Victor, sat with his secretaries to try to talk about what to do about their town.

This meeting happened every week. No luck.

"Alright, we need to calm our citizens." Jack said in a Texas drawl. "We can't have this town in ruins." 

"Sir, we've tried everything. Nothing seems to calm to people." One secretary said.

Victor rubbed his beard and tugged on his moustache. They needed a plan. But what?

"Have we tried the soothing music over the town?"

"We did, sir." Victor snapped his fingers.

"What about…"

"And that too, sir."

"Ugh…" Victor groaned. He took off his Stetson and scratched his head. The secretaries never saw the mayor like this.

He was usually cheerful and happy. But since the reign of insanity suddenly came over the town, he hasn't been himself or anyone to be clear.

This all started when one person came down with it after being gone for a day. Then two people were gone for a day, then three and all of them came back the exact same way, insane and afraid.

"We need to stop this." The mayor said as he tried to calm himself down.

"Well, it seems that we're not affected as much as the citizens."

"I think it works if you disappear, not just suddenly." A woman, Dr. Shultz, said. She had been examining this epidemic for a while.

It was the worst week of her life. More and more people coming back with a fear of others. It never stopped. She didn't even have enough data to conclude how to get rid of this.

All that anyone knew was that they left and came back completely mad.

Suddenly, a barrel was thrown into the window. The window broke into shard while the barrel rolled inside.

The ghosts in the conference looked out the broken window and saw the people in chaos. They were running around and beating each other up. There were guns firing. It was a good thing everyone was a ghost or they would really feel that.

"I can't take it!" Victor said in an insane manner. "I need a plan…." He rubbed his head. "….and an aspirin…"

"Don't worry… we'll find a way."

"How? What we do is pointless. It's not like our savior is going to materialize in front of us…"

Right then, Aaron and the gang materialized in front of them.

"Here we are. A ghost town… an old western town. How do you like this as a birthday gift Hutch?"

"It's great! It…. Oh my God. Look." Hutch pointed and the gang saw the ghosts.

"Hello… you called for us?" Aaron smiled. The ghost looked at each other then back at the gang in astonishment.


	2. Russian Roulette

"How did y'all do that?" Victor asked.

"It's simple. You move your mouth and speak words…" 

"No, I mean how did you get here?" Aaron was silent for a second. He didn't want to say he was a time traveler.

That might freak them out. He then noticed the barrel in the room and the broken window.

"What happened here?"

Aaron looked outside of the window and saw the people fighting and shooting up the place. Aaron was more than shocked at this.

He then went down stairs with everyone following him. Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch stood on one side while the mayor and his secretaries stood on another.

Everyone wore old western clothing, complete with spurs, hats and dresses. Aaron looked closer at their eyes. The people of the town had spirals of purple and green in their eyes like a cartoon would.

"Oh, this looks bad." Aaron said. "Everyone!" He yelled. Nobody listened. Instead they kept talking to themselves or fighting with others.

"What happened here?" He asked. The mayor sighed.

"I wish I knew…"

Aaron looked at the people and saw they were still in a crazed state. They didn't seem to be anything like what old western people.

"Wait a minute, why are we talking to wolves?" Shultz had asked. She was creeped out by talking to animals.

"We aren't just wolves. We're the justice league." Humphrey had told them.

"So back to the people…" Aaron had tried to get back on track. A citizen at this point had walked up to them with their gun. He bent down to Aaron's level and whispered in a drunken manner.

"Let's play… roulette…" He put the gun on Aaron's paw. Aaron smiled and

laughed.

"I think not…" He told him. Aaron looked into the man's eyes. It didn't have the

circles in it. But he was drunk and a bit pushy.

"Please…." The man begged.

"Seriously, no…" Aaron told him as he pushed the gun away from himself.

"Come on! One game…"

"We'd better go." Victor had said, holding the door for them to go in. the gang

went back inside to the conference room. Aaron stopped for a second as he

looked around and was the last one to go inside.

As they went upstairs, Victor looked down at Aaron. He'd never seen something like him. Or anything like him. These wolves were very peculiar. But these wolves might be the solution to their problem.

"Why are you here? And why can you talk? And how did you get here?"

Aaron didn't like all these question. Felt like he was being interrogated. But he had to give these guys something.

"Don't freak out, but I came here through time-travel…"

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Time-travel? Like what you see in those picture shows?"

"Yes, like those. And this is the device that helps." He raised his wrist and showed them the vortex manipulator.

Dr. Schultz took the mayor aside to talk to him in private. "I don't trust these wolves. If they are really from the future, then they might be for war."

Victor looked at the gang. They didn't seem that bad. "I see nothing wrong with them. They might actually help us."

"But… but…"

"No buts." He turned to Aaron. "If you want me to believe you and for all of this to be normal, then you have to help us."

Aaron thought for a moment. "It's a deal…"


	3. Nine Inch Nails

Schultz didn't like this one bit. She didn't like to have anyone new coming in and ruining her plans.

"Excuse me…" She excused herself. She went into another room.

"Alright where do we start?" Humphrey asked.

"Going head first in. I like that about you. Now, we need a plan to help get our citizens back to normal."

Aaron and the gang put their minds together to find a plan. Schultz was in the other room taking a breather.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They weren't supposed to come. Whoever they are, they might as well leave.

She was doing just fine and she was so close to her plan. Schultz looked in a mirror and her face started to deform.

It was once a pretty face with long eyelashes and a long jaw. But her jaw became even longer to the point where it reached her stomach.

Her teeth became crooked and sharp while her eyes became black and very dark. Her ears were elongated to extreme proportions.

"I was so close…." She echoed. "I'll make sure they won't mess with my plans…"

She grew her fingernail to nine inches. She scrapped the mirror making a crack on it.

"Soon…"

"Um, doctor?!" A voice shouted. It was the mayor. Shultz shook her head and restored her face back to normal.

"Coming…" She said in her normal voice.

Shultz walked inside the room and found Humphrey and Kate talking to the mayor, no secretaries, and Hutch and Aaron looking outside the broken window.

Everyone was still out there, going crazy and firing their guns. Some were breaking barrels and windows in the process. It was carnage. People who weren't affected were in their homes.

Some looked out their windows and feared to leave. Hutch had a question he wanted to ask Aaron for a while.

"Aaron, do you worry?" Hutch asked.

"Of course I worry about everyone." Aaron answered. Hutch shook his head.

"No, I mean about you." Aaron was confused by this. He turned to Hutch who looked back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember what Death said before he left?"

"My death, the attack, and the mysterious woman?"

"Yes. You can't die, you'll just regenerate."

Aaron's face looked distraught. He didn't want to say it but he felt he had to.

"I don't know about the attack he talked about and soon I will find out what woman he's talking about. But my death, well….."

"Oh my God!" Victor screamed.


	4. Light Bulb

Everyone looked at Victor who was now on his knees on the floor. He started to disintegrate.

"No!" Aaron yelled. He tried to grab him but he forgot he was a ghost. He went right him and fell on the floor. Victor then left.

He wasn't there anymore. He had disintegrated into nothing.

"Crap…" Aaron said. "What are we going to do?"

Everyone looked at each other. Humphrey then gasped.

"Light bulb?" Kate asked.

"Light bulb…" Humphrey said. "Why not ask one of the citizens if they remember what happened to them?"

Aaron scratched his head. Shultz was getting nervous. If they found out then this whole plan will be ruined.

"I don't think that's a good idea. These citizens are really unstable." Dr. Shultz said with caution. That would keep them from finding out.

Kate and Hutch were agreeing with her. Aaron was not sure. He still wanted to do Humphrey's idea.

"I guess we can try something else…"

"Actually…" Aaron interrupted. "I want to do Humphrey's first idea. They may be unstable but I think I can handle them."

"If we are going to do that, let's talk to those who are stable and Aaron can talk to the unstable ones." Kate suggested.

Everyone liked the idea. They went through the plan. Shultz was angered by this.

The group went outside and was met with the unstable ghosts.

"We'll just go to the stable ghosts. Talk to someone Aaron."

Aaron nodded his head. He looked around as the rest went into a building. Aaron saw a ghost holding a gun and pointing it to his head.

He took a couple of shots but didn't nothing as he was already dead. These ghosts were really unstable.

He walked up to him and approached with caution. "Excuse me?"

The ghost pointed the gun at Aaron and shot a few rounds. Aaron dogged all of them. "Just wanted to ask you a question!"

"What do you want little cow?"

"Cow?" Aaron shook his head. "I just wanted to ask what happened to you?"

"I'm fine… I…." The ghost then sobbed loudly. "I'm just a bloody monster…" He then pointed the gun to his head again and shot it.

"I just wanted to know what drove you to insanity." 

The ghost didn't respond. He continued to sob.

"Psst…" A voice said. Aaron turned his head and saw a small ghost child.

She wore overalls and a pigtail. Aaron sighed. At least this couldn't be any weirder.

Shultz walked out the conference room and looked around. She turned the corner and went behind the building the conference was held in.

She looked down and wiped away some sand off the floor. There lied a door. She opened it and went down.


	5. Bless You

Aaron walked up to the little girl. She spoke in a strong Texas accent. She stumbled a bit before speaking.

"Hello, little girl. I see you didn't go insane." 

"I know that woman you talked to…" She told him.

"Which woman? The doctor?"

She nodded. "I didn't want to say anything because I was scared, but you're in great danger!"

Aaron's eyes widened. "Tell me more…"

"I've been following that woman ever since she came to this town a month ago. She didn't seem right."

Aaron was now worried. "Where do you think she is?"

"I see her go down to the cellar a lot. But all that's down there is a water pump."

Aaron scratched his chin. This was a strange occurrence that was happening. But if this girl was right, he can help with everything.

"Want to go on an adventure?" Aaron asked her. She smiled.

Aaron and the little girl walked over to the cellar. He opened the door and let the girl go in first. When they got down there, it was nothing but the water pump and the doctor.

But she was back to her distorted version. Aaron peeked in and saw her. He gasped. "I think this is when the evil person spells out their plans."

The girl looked at him in confusion. Aaron looked at her. "It's a fact…" He whispered.

Doctor Schultz then started to talk. "Now with most of the town insane, I can rule over them and then finally I'll have my kingdom."

Aaron noticed that the water pump was leaking and the doctor was trying her best not to touch it. Aaron went backed for a bit.

He looked down and saw a rock. He had a plan. The little girl then sneezed loudly.

"Bless you…" Aaron respectfully said.

"Thanks…" As the two looked back at the woman, who was now in front of them. She had her arms crossed and tapping her long nails.

"Umm, this looks bad. But I can explain. You see, this little girl is my daughter…."

Schultz then shrieked at the top of her voice. Aaron saw this as the perfect time to throw the rock. He threw it at the water pump. It did nothing.

"Gulp…" Aaron and the little girl left in a quick session. The beast followed. As they went up to the street they saw Humphrey, Kate and Hutch.

The water pump in the cellar started to rumble. The gang saw Aaron run with the little girl on his back and the beast chasing them.

"Never leave Aaron alone." Hutch said.

The water pump then snapped open and gushed out water. The water broke through the cellar door and became a geyser of water. The beast looked back and saw it. Some of it trickled on her and it started to burn her.

"No….This can't be!" A huge water droplet fell on her face and the skin started to burn off of her. She fell to the ground with a thud. The body started to disintegrate. The body of Victor then started to appear.

He woke up in disarray. He looked around and saw the gang.

"How long was I out?" He asked. Everyone around town then started to come too. Everyone started to become sane.

No more sobs or fits of insanity. The beasts control over them was gone. The gang's job was done for now.


End file.
